


Today We Meet God

by thephilosophah



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ascension, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4771118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thephilosophah/pseuds/thephilosophah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today, we meet God. </p>
<p>We won’t wait for our time to come, wasting away in a life we only have to lose. Our purpose is not to expect. We are to take action and live the way we wish, no Deity can force us. We were gifted free will for a reason. We meet our Maker alive.</p>
<p>Today, we barge in God’s house and demand Their hospitality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Today We Meet God

Today, we meet God.

We won’t wait for our time to come, wasting away in a life we only have to lose. Our purpose is not to expect. We are to take action and live the way we wish, no Deity can force us. We were gifted free will for a reason. We meet our Maker alive.

Today, we barge in God’s house and demand Their hospitality.

 

“You don’t have to do this with me”, Rose said.

“I’m not letting you go alone. It’s too late to turn back anyway.”

Dave shook the blood off his broken sword. Rose nudged the severed head of the just-killed Dersian with her foot. Dead, alright.

He was right, of course. One look out the window to the tiny dot that now was Derse was enough to tell that he couldn’t fly back even if he wanted to.

Neither of them could wake up.

“I’m sorry, Dave. I didn’t want you getting caught up in this.”

“Chill the fuck out, okay? I wanna be here just as much as you do.”

Rose laughed. “Let me have my doubts. I died, Dave. There are four still-warm bodies at the feet of Jack Noir and it is partly my fault. This”, she gestured towards the void, “is the only thing I could possibly do to help, at this point.”

“And what makes you think I would be more useful back there? I’m not any more alive than you are.” Dave sat on the floor and crossed his arms.

“May I ask how was it that you died?”

“Jesus, why did you have to so gruesomely mutilate your subtlety? I uh, Jack, and also Harley. Gun.”

“That was very clarifying”, she said and leaned against a turntable.

“Yeah? Well how did _you_ die?”

“I surrendered myself to the Dark Gods of the Furthest Ring in a fit of fury over my mother’s death and sought revenge against Jack. On my way to find him, I ran across John, who was oblivious to his father’s death, and was killed moments after losing said oblivion. I battled Jack shortly before also getting killed.”

The rabbit robot walked to Dave and climbed on his leg. Rose watched it make its way there.

“In hindsight, I had a few tricks that might have given me the advantage”, she continued when Dave didn’t say anything. “At the time, though, I couldn’t think clearly enough to employ them. I thought I could take him. I could’ve, had it not been for John. It’s one thing to see two corpses though a glass sphere the size of my palm and another to watch one of my best friends be murdered four feet away. I could, dear Lords, I could’ve _touched_ him as he fell. I could smell his blood, Dave. And I swear, the air stopped moving upon his death.”

The robot clicked quietly as its tiny head turned between the two Dreamers before it.

“I could’ve saved him. But I didn’t. It seemed like revenge was the best course to be taken, at the time. Oh, how foolish.”

She peeked though the window. A grin appeared on her lips.

“How foolish, how foolish. Oh, Horrorterrors, how foolish can you be, to kill your only puppet”, she sing-songed.

Dave shuddered.

“So where are we heading? Just hell-ass far away from here?” He stood up, catching the rabbit so it wouldn’t fall.

“Yes, and no. We will deploy The Tumor in such a way that it explodes in a specific location, but we can’t do anything about the countdown. I mean, _you_ probably could, but not right now. We also don’t have much control over the moon’s course. We are currently floating through thousands of Horrorterrors, so we should be able to tell when we get close by how desperate they sound.”

“So we just sit and wait for them to talk?” Dave asked, looking out the window.

Rose took a few steps back to give him better access. “They _are_ talking, Strider. Can’t you see them? Hear them?”

“No?”

“Take your glasses off.”

Dave stared at her for a second before leaning out the window and pushing his shades up.

“Jesus Christ.”

“He probably can’t help you now.”

“Are you shitting me with this?” He turned to Rose, pointing a thumb over his shoulder at the void. “How can you be so calm, shit, doesn’t this jar you in the slightest?”

Rose pinned her eyes to his aviators.

“Did you miss the part where I said I let them fully and wholly consume my very being.”

“Oh my God. I mean, shit, you’re right, God probably doesn’t even exist, but this?” Dave pointed out the window. “This is proof that at least _some_ gods exist.”

“ _My_ Gods exist. What a religion they’d make, one based on fear. Well it’s one based on caution right now, for me, so let’s not waste any more of our time.”

Rose flew out of the tower and motioned Dave to follow.

“It’s time to find a place to set The Tumor.”

So they flew around the moon, Dave holding a half-knit doll and a half-sword, Rose listening closely to the whispers of the Gods.

The rabbit climbed up Dave’s arm and sat on his shoulders. He kept a hand on its leg.

“It suits you, Dave.”

“Shut your hole.”

“It’s okay to have comfort toys, you know. I, too, draw calmness by touch.”

Rose curled her hand around Dave’s, around the handle of his sword. As she let her fingers slip free, she pointed to a tunnel in the ground.

“The Gods want me out of there.”

“So there is where we’re going”, he finished her thought.

They flew down, followed the tunnel as it went deeper into the moon. They reached a place where chains hang from the walls and there was no direction to which gravity was pulling them. Two stones, flat and wide as beds, existed at the center of the moon.

Rose and Dave looked at each other.

“Stand on yours”, Rose instructed with her voice shaking as she decaptchalogued The Tumor. Dave stood and captchalogued the robot.

The Tumor was huge. Neither of them could see the entire thing without having to move their heads. Their fields of vision were too narrow.

The Tumor broke. Inside were two tanks and in the middle, a clock that counted down.

At four minutes, thirteen seconds, a universe died.

“I don’t want to die.”

“Nobody does.”

“I don’t want you to die, either.”

“I want you to live, too.”

Four.

Today we die.

Three.

We looked at the Gods, and they screamed back.

Two.

In two seconds we’ll be dead, so let’s be scared.

One.

The beds were too far apart for the kids to hold hands. They stretched their arms anyway.

The clock reached zero, and Rose Lalonde and Dave Strider were dead.

The Green Sun was born, and the Seer of Light and The Knight of Time were _alive._

They gasped a single breath, basked at the ability their lungs had to expand. They were alive and immortal and their Aspects tingled under their skin.

They took in their surroundings and only saw void. It was different. On Earth, there were stars; in the Medium, there were the other planets and Skaia’s moons and the Furthest ring; in the Furthest RIng, there were Gods. Here, there was nothing.

A girl with grey skin and a pair of horns and paper thin wings hovered before them. She bore the same gear on her chest that Dave did. Behind her was an equally grey boy with two pairs of horns. One of his eyes was dead and the other was empty.

A shape speeded towards the Sun. A large rock, covered in white and yellow and black light.

It stopped under their feet. The Time girl smiled.

And so we salute out Lords, who created and destroyed, who live and die, who grin and scream. We look down on them after we killed our Gods and created the greatest star to have ever existed. Today we died by mistake, and we died at our own terms. Today we Ascended.

Today we meet our Makers, and laugh at their expense, because _we_ are the Gods.


End file.
